


Fireworks, Not Only In The Sky

by NaoSa (orphan_account)



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Mentions of slight Brackendra, One-Shot, Romance, Shipfest2020, Spy Seth, Vanessa - Freeform, Warren - Freeform, Warren and Vanessa day (Late), Warrenessa, YOU CAME BACK, just in time, only If you are looking for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NaoSa
Summary: My contribution to Warren and Vanessa day and shipfest 2020! Where Vanessa wasn't supposed to come back for weeks, but made it home just in time for the fireworks, but they aren't only going off in the sky. And he's Warren freaking burgess and you don't talk to him like that. Warrenessa!
Relationships: Warren Burgess/Vanessa Santoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fireworks, Not Only In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Warren and Vanessa day 2020! A few days late, but whatever. First time for this ship, but I hope you enjoy!

"You came back," was all that escaped Warren's mouth, despite his best efforts.

Vanessa gave him a sad smile, "How could I stay away?"

"I thought you were out on a mission," Warren stated, "You weren't going to be back for weeks, let alone on this holiday."

"I pulled a few strings," Vanessa allowed her smile to grow a little bit wider, "I wanted to come back for the holiday, I know it is your favorite."

"I wonder why?" Warren joked, a smile starting to grow on his lips.

"Oh, the candy." Vanessa started, allowing their spirits to rise, "The fireworks. The barbecue, everything here that defines Warren."

"Warren freaking Burgess," he corrected, "I stand proud to my title and no one shall ever take it from me. Because I am Warren freaking Burgess and I like to party."

Vanessa laughed, linking her arm with his, "Since when have you become so poetic? Is the fact that you've matured too much to hope for? Or that you got through a week without an injury? I'm afraid we don't have the sands anymore."

"Impossible," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see none other than Seth Sorenson standing behind them with a proud smirk on his face, "Warren? A time without an injury? That's more unlikely than me following the rules.

Vanessa laughed as Warren pouted, "I happen to be very manly, thank you very much." He puffed out his chest dramatically, "I did battle demons after all. Saved countless knights and damsels alike."

"And yet you cried when we went to the movies to watch Finding Dory," Vanessa joked.

"Oh come on!" Warren whined, "Anyone could admit that movie was sad! Right, Seth?" He turned to face his cousin for backup, but he had vanished into the shadows. Quite literally actually, because Seth could shadow-walk.

"I bet you twenty dollars he is spying on Kendra and Bracken," Vanessa said.

"I am not taking you up on that bet!" Warren shook his head, "I would only lose, though I do have to say I agree with him. Can't have the unicorn corrupting our little cousin."

Vanessa laughed, "I don't get what she sees in him," she muttered.

"Now, now," Warren scolded playfully, "Just because you have some ancient rivalry doesn't mean we should spoil Kendra's fun." He leaned closer to her ear, "I do say I have to approve of him though. Kendra's ex trapped me in a knapsack for months leaving me with only a grump troll and a Yahtzee game."

"Kendra's ex could be the demon prince and I still wouldn't approve of him," Vanessa said dramatically.

Oh, how perfect this went for Warren. "Really?" Warren asked innocently, "Because that's exactly who Kendra's ex was."

"Well Kendra has terrible taste," Vanessa said.

"You could be a little nicer to him you know," Warren said, "He isn't as bad as other unicorns. He's more human and more like us."

"I can be sweet," Vanessa said defensively, "Sometimes. To certain people. It happens!"

Warren chuckled, "That went almost too perfect."

"Seth!" Came a furious yell from across the yard, "Get back here!"

"I bet that's Kendra," Vanessa Said. Someone swore on that side of the yard, "And that was Seth."

"I have to agree with you on that," Warren agreed, "Bracken is probably standing there awkwardly, poor guy isn't very social. You should see him try to use modern terms. Or better yet… not."

Vanessa smiled, "And you want to go sit down?" She asked, "The fireworks are going to start soon and we both know you love them."

"Sure," Warren agreed, "Oh, guess what!"

"What," Vanessa played along.

"So I was telling the fairies about how there would be fireworks tonight."

"Warren, what did you say?" Vanessa asked seriously.

He had the decency to look down bashfully, "I told them that giant balls of Fire were going to be exploding in the sky and raining down."

"Warren," Vanessa scolded half-heartedly, "They're going to be terrified. Not that I care anyway, creatures of light are way too overrated."

"Honestly Vanessa, I have to agree with you."

"Really?" Vanessa asked, surprised. She knew that to herself as what was considered a creature of darkness would hate them, it was natural. But Warren… he was a mortal and not in a bad way. An attractive mortal for sure, but he was neither light nor dark. They always thought the light was good and the dark was bad. And this… this was a whole new thing entirely.

"Sure," Warren said, ever so smoothly, "After all, you aren't a creature of light."

This may be known as one of the only times, Vanessa blushed. Even if it was just the slightest pink tint upon her flawless tan cheeks.

"Someone's feeling confident tonight, you flatterer," she said, "I hope you don't think you are getting my candy tonight because of that."

Warren pouted yet again, playfully. "I was hoping for it," he admitted, "You wouldn't want the wrath of Warren Burgess upon your head would you?"

"Oh, I'm so terrified," Vanessa mocked, "Please, help me!"

Warren chuckled, "I'm going to get you for that," he vowed.

"Come on," Vanessa said, taking a seat upon the grassy hill, "Sit with me."

Warren hesitantly took a seat next to her. It had been months since the Battle of The Zzyzx and Warren was still hesitant to make a move. He would shamelessly flirt and joke, but never make a move. But still, he took a seat next to the blix. Carefully making sure to leave a few inches between them and then allowing the moonlight to cover them like a blanket.

10 minutes till midnight~

How long they sat there, neither of them had no idea. At some point, the fireworks had begun and not just in the sky. For at some point during the hours, one of them had taken the others hand. The fireworks were beautiful in the sky, but not as beautiful as the ones in their hearts.

"You know why I like fireworks?" Vanessa said at last.

"Why?" Warren asked, his eyes not leaving the sky. Both the glistening moon and the balls of Fire exploding in the sky, only to fall back down.

"You may only start with one color," Vanessa said, "But soon, the sky will erupt with different ones."

"Beautiful," Warren said, "But also a bit cheesy."

Vanessa punched his shoulder and not very gently either. Warren grimaced, but he did not regret that for a second. The look on Vanessa's face was always worth it. Wow, he was starting to sound like Seth. Though Kendra punched harder than Vanessa, last time Seth had ended up getting medical attention.

"Worth it," Warren huffed.

"I did miss this place you know," Vanessa said out of the blue, "You made it sound like I wouldn't want to come back, but I did. So I came back."

Warren was speechless, he wanted to say something, but there wasn't much left to say.

"I can't wait any longer," she whispered, "I can wait for destiny to play this out and so I cannot give in. Destiny wanted me to wait, but I cannot."

"What are you saying?" Warren tried to joke, "That you want another chocolate?"

"No," Vanessa said, "Though I do want another chocolate."

They shared a laugh and then both had the same thought as the finale started. It was midnight and it was time to honor the tradition. the both started to lean in and it was the best moonlit kiss ever. Or I should say, it would have been.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind them.

They both pulled away, both equally flustered to see a boy standing behind them, who had been probably watching the whole time. After all, that is Seth Sorenson for you. "And just what do you think you are doing?" He asked mischievously, a smirk playing on his face.

"Well for starters, I am Warren freaking Burgess and you don't talk to me like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of love this ending... Please forgive the terrible romance, leave suggestions! I am trying to get better at writing romances. 😅


End file.
